Special Delivery
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: Deidara is hungry, so he orders delivery and is surprised to see the hottest man alive at his doorstep. He continues to order delivery, until he gets what he's truly starving for :) A one-shot smut story for SasoDei month! DeiSaso SasoDei pairing


Deidara's stomach growls again, a painful lurch of starvation. "Ugh," he groans to himself. He skipped a meal or two again – a bad habit of his when he focuses too much on his artwork. He often ignores his bodily functions when he's involved with a project for art school, and by the time he realizes he's hungry or fatigued, it's because his body is at its limit.

He opens the fridge to find near to nothing in stock. A few uninviting beer cans, some leftover lasagna from last week, and a carton of sour milk. Yuck. He really needs to start going to the grocery store more often.

His stomach gurgles again and he holds his side in pain. "Am I to die here in my own apartment!?" he yells out loud to no one in particular. In high school, he was nicknamed 'the drama queen.'

Begrudgingly, Deidara picks up his cell phone and dials for the closest Chinese restaurant. Being the lazy art student that he is, he opts for delivery, even though the restaurant is a 5 minute drive away. He's practically salivating on himself as he orders enough food for two – he'll eat as much as he can now and then save the rest for his next meal. The best thing about Chinese food is that it's cheap and the leftovers are still just as good as a fresh meal.

After he places his order, Deidara searches his messy apartment for his wallet. He finds it under the couch, with bits of clay dried onto it. He picks at the clay, wondering how on earth he dirtied his wallet while working so diligently on his art project…and how did it get under the couch? He shrugs, oh well.

He waits impatiently for about half an hour before there's a loud knock on his door – finally!

Deidara opens the door with his cash in hand, ready to make a quick transaction.

But all thoughts of yummy Chinese food quickly dissipate when he sees the man who's carrying his meal.

Red hair like crisp autumn leaves, brunette eyes that remind of warm chocolate, and a devilishly handsome smirk hidden under that lazy, bored expression. Deidara's never seen anyone like him before. He's certainly not a Chinese man, but Deidara can't quite place what nationality he is. The red hair is so striking, and he's quite pale, with smooth, blemish free skin. He looks like a perfect doll or a beautiful mannequin, as though his features were carved out by some god-like puppet master.

Deidara doesn't realize that he's staring, with his jaw literally dropped open and saliva drooling out at one end. The red head blinks a few times and then snaps his fingers and says, "hey, it's $14.57, you deaf or something?"

Deidara licks his lips hungrily, although it isn't food that he wants anymore. He bites his bottom lip and crosses his feet together and presses his legs tightly closed to try to control his arousal. He digs out $17 and hands it to the redhead, stammering out, "K-keep the change! I hope $2 is a good enough tip un! I'm pretty much broke so I – I don't have m-much else to offer haha." He bites down harder on his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anymore – he rambles like an idiot whenever he's nervous.

The redhead raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He takes the money and then shoves the bag of food in Deidara's direction. Deidara takes a few seconds to realize that he's supposed to grab this bag of food and then shut the door in the redhead's face, consequently ending their encounter. He doesn't want that though, he simply wants to keep staring at this gorgeous man in front of him for eternity.

"You gonna take the food or what?" the redhead asks, with clear annoyance in his voice. He seems to be an impatient fellow, and Deidara cracks a small smile – how funny, this redhead has a spicy attitude, like a hot habanero.

Deidara takes the food numbly, "th-thank you."

"Yeah," the redhead says awkwardly, before turning on his heel. Deidara watches, practically pining, as the redhead saunters away from his apartment, crossing the length of the parking lot to get back to his little delivery car. Deidara realizes he never greeted the man, nor did he say goodbye. Ordering delivery is surely a strange encounter – one only talks to a delivery driver for less than a minute, making a quick exchange at the doorstep before the driver has to rush off to his next destination.

Deidara stands at his doorway for a good minute after the redhead has left. He finally steps back into his apartment and closes the door behind him, then collapses to the floor in a heap of overheated goo. His heart rate is fast and he's hot and flushed all over, just from simply seeing that damned delivery driver.

Ah jeez, looks like he might become hooked on Chinese food for a while…

/

Sasori thinks back to that strange encounter as he drives to his next delivery location. What an odd guy – drooling and blinking as though he saw an alien. Sasori has never had a weirder experience before, which is saying a lot considering his current profession.

Not only did the blonde boy give him a 'lost in space' sort of vibe, but he was also wearing a dirty apron covered in clay and there was an earthy, inviting smell coming from his messy little apartment. Sasori has so many questions about that boy – what did he do? Was he a student? Why was he covered in a clay stained apron? Did he live alone? If so, why did he order food for two?

Sasori usually never cared about his customers, or never bothered to linger on any questions he might have about their lives. But something about this strange blonde stuck with him. He couldn't shake the feeling several hours after his shift ended, and he spent most of that night wondering about that blonde. The biggest question of all that racked his mind was – why did he look at Sasori like he was a piece of meat?

What the hell was going on in that stupid brat's brain anyhow?!

…..

It's only two days later when Sasori gets an order for delivery to that same apartment. "Are you sure this is the right address boss?" Sasori asks, looking at the receipt.

"Yup," the Chinese man says simply, handing a package of food to Sasori to take. "Apartment across the street."

"I know where it is…it's just odd that this person wants our food twice in a matter of 48 hours. And this time, he only ordered for one," Sasori says, more to himself than his boss.

He shrugs his shoulders and takes the package anyways, a little excited to see that blonde boy again. Maybe he can ask him some of those questions that have been puzzling him…

For some odd reason, Sasori feels a little nervous knocking on the apartment door. Perhaps it's because he subconsciously found that blonde boy attractive…not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Sasori keeps his innermost desires a secret from people, sometimes he's good at even hiding the truth from himself.

He expects to see a messy boy again, one covered in dirt or clay and looking disheveled like the last time. But oh boy was he in for a surprise. The person who answers the door is the same blonde boy as before, but he could've easily fooled Sasori.

His blonde hair is picked up into a nice, neat ponytail, no longer in loose splayed out strands like the last time. His crystal blue eyes are framed with stunning eyeliner and there isn't one speck of dirt on him at all. He's wearing a crop top shirt, showing off a generous amount of solidly toned abdomen and a cute, navel piercing. His skinny jeans are a dark blue wash and when he turns to get his wallet, Sasori gets a very nice view of his perfectly supple, round ass.

Now Sasori is the one drooling in front of his customer. The blonde boy seems to have his shit together today – he doesn't stammer once and he's cool as a cucumber as he pulls out his cash, ever so slowly, from his wallet. The carefully manicured black nails don't go unnoticed by Sasori – this blonde boy is looking sexy as hell, and Sasori can't stop staring, no matter how hard he tries.

The difference between his appearance from the first time he saw him to now is so strikingly altered, Sasori immediately fears the worst. Is this blonde about to go out on a hot date with someone? Why the hell else would he look so appealing in his own apartment? He even smells different than before, like he showered himself in a musky, tantalizing cologne.

Sasori's mouth is surely dripping with longing at this point, and he can feel himself staring, like he's the one lost in space now. The tables have turned, that's for sure. His mind is a blank, he takes the cash from the blonde boy with shaking fingers, not exactly sure what to do with it. Oh right, change. The boy probably wants change.

Who's Sasori kidding though? This isn't a boy. This is a fully grown man, with enough Eros to seduce anyone, regardless of their gender or sexual preference. Jesus.

Sasori begins to count the cash slowly, but he has to start over several times, since his mind is so clouded by lust. "I don't need change, keep it," the blonde boy says confidently.

Sasori stares up at him in awe. He finally managed to do the simple math – this blonde is giving him a $10 tip! And for what?!

"I-I thought you were broke?" Sasori stammers out, flabbergasted.

The blonde boy winks at him – that's right, he actually winks! Sasori feels himself heat up, if he doesn't get out of here soon, he might just fall over from the overpowering sex appeal. "I like to tip well to those who give good service. Thanks for delivering to me again, um, I don't think I know your name?"

Oh, clever. This boy is much smarter than Sasori gave him credit for the last time he saw him. But Sasori is still confused – by 'service,' does he really mean delivery? What else did Sasori offer him besides taking food to his doorstep?

"I'm Sasori," he finally chokes out, seeing stars dancing at the sides of his vision. It really is quite hot at the doorstep of this blonde's apartment.

"Sa-so-ri," the blonde repeats the name back, emphasizing each syllable, and consequently causing every hair on Sasori's body to stand on end. He shivers, thinking about the blonde uttering that word while riding him… "I like that name. I'm Deidara. Thanks again for this." the blonde, Deidara, introduces himself and then takes the bag of food from Sasori.

"Right Deidara," Sasori says, toying with the idea of someday screaming that name into the heavens as he pounds into the blonde. It's certainly way too uncomfortably hot all of a sudden, and Sasori needs some fresh air. He has to make his escape, "well, until next time I suppose. See ya!" he offers lamely before turning to leave.

He hears Deidara call after him, "I'll definitely be ordering Chinese again soon! Bye Sasori!"

/

Deidara takes his food to the table and opens it carefully, replaying that scene again with Sasori. What a sweet, fitting name for that red hot tamale.

Deidara smirks to himself, thinking about how his appearance affected Sasori this time around. He wasn't about to get caught looking a hot mess again! Although he ordered enough for two last time in order to have leftovers and not have to get delivery again… he deliberately ordered from the same Chinese restaurant simply to see Sasori once more. And now, he's hooked. He wonders if he'll ever stop ordering Chinese food. He might truly go broke.

And it's all due to Sasori's clear sexual frustration – he looked at Deidara with stars in his eyes this time around, not with annoyance and boredom like before. Deidara is hot just thinking about Sasori's scoping, obviously lustful eyes. It was clear that Sasori took a good look at his ass when he bent over to find his wallet, and then there was the way Sasori's fingers shook while he tried to count the cash! Simply adorable.

Deidara wasn't even sure that his ploy would work. All he did was clean himself up, put on some cologne, and paint his nails black. It was his usual style, whenever he went out or wanted to look impressive. He never dreamed it would have such an amazing effect on the sexy delivery man.

Next time, he'll have to turn up the heat again. Perhaps he'll just order some dessert. Mmm, yes, that'll do just fine.

/

A day later, Sasori's shift is just ending, and he's looking forward to going home to relax after a grueling day of work. He's mopping the floor in the kitchen when the phone rings – it's five minutes until closing time, who on earth could be calling?!

His boss answers, which is unfortunate for Sasori. His boss never turns down a customer, even at this hour at night. Sasori sighs in frustration, looks like he'll have one last delivery before finally being able to relax.

"Sasori," his boss says, "I have another delivery for you. Since it's almost closing time, you can cash out and take this one on your way home. We will ring up the transaction tomorrow so you don't have to worry about coming back in so late."

Sasori perks up, grateful for this tiny blessing, "Thank you! Where is it to?"

"Apartment across the street. This person seems to like us, so be very kind to him. He only ordered dessert this time, I'll make it now," the boss tells him, going back to the kitchen to grab the ingredients.

Sasori is startled. It can't be, can it? Is it Deidara? He peeks at the receipt, and sure enough, it is. Why does he keep ordering from them?

"Oh, and this boy also specifically requested you," Sasori's boss yells from the back, "so make sure to thank him for his business!"

Sasori blushes on the spot, and quickly hurries to finish his mopping. Deidara requested him!? What is the meaning of this? Does Deidara have the hots for Sasori? Or is Sasori reading into this too much?

Either way, Sasori feels slightly panicked as he takes the sweet cake out for delivery, his brain on overdrive with wonder – what will Deidara be wearing this time? Does he know that Sasori finds him attractive, is he toying with him?

Sasori arrives at Deidara's apartment in a matter of minutes, but he is far from calm. He exhales deeply, "cool it," he tells himself. This is just a simple delivery. He'll hand the cake over to Deidara, then be on his way home, where he can do whatever he'd like to himself with his own private, dirty thoughts of the blonde.

He gives the door two sharp knocks and clears his throat, ready to get this transaction over with.

But oh man, he almost has a heart attack when Deidara opens the door.

He stands there, leaning casually against the doorframe, topless.

That's right – topless. No shirt. Just pants – and short, tiny pants at that. That's it.

Is it possible to gain a concussion from overheated, brain malfunctions? If so, then Sasori is currently concussed – he can only stare, unblinkingly, at the absolute sex bomb before him.

"Hi Sasori," Deidara says nonchalantly, as though he isn't half naked in front of him. "It's pretty late, sorry to ask for delivery at this hour."

Sasori gulps, trying to keep his composure, "N-no problem. This is my last delivery, I'll go straight home after this."

"Oh?" Deidara looks delighted, "Then why won't you come in hm? I'd like to share my dessert with you. How much is it again?"

"$4.35," Sasori states, his temperature rising again from Deidara's invitation. What was he asking of Sasori exactly? Oh god why can't someone come help Sasori? He feels like he's trapped in this seductive spider's web. It's only a matter of time before he's going to give in, and lets the spider consume him whole.

Deidara bends over to the side table by the door, and Sasori gets a better look at those shorts, and just how little fabric there really is. It should be illegal to wear them in public, seriously. The material is tightly framed around Deidara's ass, which is popping out of the bottom of the pants. It leaves just enough for the imagination, and Sasori's arousal increases significantly.

Deidara hands Sasori exactly $4.35, looking forlorn, "I'm afraid I don't have enough for a tip this time," he pouts.

"I-It's okay," Sasori stammers, "I mean, you gave me a gracious tip last time."

"Well…what if you came in to share the cake with me?" Deidara asks, inviting Sasori in for a second time. Is this really happening?!

"A-are you sure?" Sasori asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be lonely eating this sweet stuff alone," Deidara says, biting his bottom lip. Sasori actually holds the doorframe for support so that he doesn't fall over – who gave Deidara permission to be so stinking adorable?!

"Alright," Sasori finally complies, "I'm finished with work anyways, so I'm in no rush."

"Perfect," Deidara says, taking the cake from Sasori and allowing him to enter his apartment.

Sasori walks in and the first thing he notices is the enticing smell of incense. He then notes the small blue love couch, and the coffee table where Deidara has placed the cake. Deidara is sitting on the couch, patting the spot next to him. There's no other chairs in the room, which is surprisingly bare. Sasori spots a bookshelf loaded with various books, many of which are about art – so perhaps Deidara is an art student.

Sasori cautiously takes a seat next to Deidara, this man who he knows little about besides his sex appeal. For a split second, Sasori wonders if he's being tricked – what if Deidara is some deranged psychopath? Is Deidara using his attractiveness to lure in his next murder victim?

Jeez, Sasori needs to stop watching murder mystery shows. He takes a deep breath to calm down as he sits himself next to the nearly naked art student.

"You alright?" Deidara asks, "am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Well, uh, to be honest, a little," Sasori admits, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Deidara shrugs, opening the slice of cake, "I'm in my own place, and I live alone. I like to stay comfy."

"Comfy," Sasori repeats that word, as though it explains why Deidara answered the door in nothing but shorts. His toned abs are killing Sasori – he wants to touch him all over, and sitting next to him is only making things worse for Sasori.

"So, do you like sweet things un?" Deidara asks tantalizingly. He's holding a fork with a cake bite out towards Sasori. Sasori nods, too preoccupied by Deidara's sexy body to say another word. Deidara holds the fork out for Sasori and feeds him the morsel, as though he's perfectly comfortable with him, like a lover.

Sasori blushes and almost chokes on the cake. He coughs a little and swallows the bite, patting his chest. "You okay?" Deidara looks truly concerned and he rushes up to get a glass of water for Sasori. Sasori gulps the water down, hoping it will cool his head.

"Ah, sorry," Sasori says after gulping down the drink, "I-It really is late. Should I be here with you eating cake? I mean, you don't even know me."

"C'mon Sasori, are you that blind?" Deidara asks. Sasori turns to him and notes his red cheeks; he's blushing head to toe and giving Sasori a cute glare of longing, "do you even know why I ordered delivery so often in the past four days?"

Sasori shakes his head, utterly clueless. He has his suspicions, but he doesn't want to assume anything.

Deidara rolls his eyes and grabs Sasori by the collar, pulling him in close. He brings their heads together, their lips are a hairs breadth apart. Sasori's breath catches, and he stares at Deidara up close, noting his magnificently big, piercing blue eyes. "You think I'm cute, right un?"

Sasori nods, licking his lips, hungry for something sweet, but not cake. Deidara stares down at Sasori's lips and smirks. Then he turns his head to the side and parts his lips a little. Sasori takes the hint and leans forward, kissing the seductive, sweet blonde before him.

The kiss is shy and gentle at first, as neither are accustomed to making out with an almost strange partner. Their confidence builds as they open up little by little, deepening the kiss with insatiable hunger for each other. Sasori mumbles against Deidara's lips, fingers touching his cheek, "you – are – so – sexy."

His quiet words stir something inside Deidara, who instantly wraps his arms around Sasori, hugging him close. Sasori can feel the hotness of Deidara's skin – already flushed with desire. Sasori wants nothing more than to feel skin on skin contact with Deidara, but will he be too forward undressing himself in front of the blonde?

Deidara moans softly and tugs at Sasori's shirt insistently. Sasori buries his tongue into Deidara's mouth, and then pulls up on his shirt a little bit, feeling self conscious about revealing his body to Deidara. He doesn't exactly have the same small, muscular body build as the blonde.

"It's okay," Deidara whispers, pulling back from the kiss and reassuring Sasori. He helps Sasori take off his work uniform, until he's stripped down to his boxers. Sasori's skin crawls with embarrassment, and he goes to hide himself, but Deidara stops him.

Deidara pins down his wrists with his hands and takes a good look at him up and down, licking his lips several times. "Delicious," Deidara mutters, releasing his grasp on Sasori's right wrist so he can stroke his fingers delicately over Sasori's chest. Sasori shivers under his touch, squirming on the couch.

Deidara leans in and attacks Sasori with kisses and bites – there's simply no other way to put it. He's like a wolf devouring his prey – he bites and nips at Sasori's neck, sucking the flesh until there's little purple spots. He rakes his tongue over Sasori's nipples, licking over them in circles until they become hard nubs. He plants gentle kisses over Sasori's chest, even placing a few by his stomach, making Sasori twinge and wiggle with delight. He's never been this aroused before, in his entire existence. This blonde boy is doing things to his body he never knew were possible.

Deidara brings himself up and kisses Sasori's mouth again, fevered and lustful with lots of tongue. They are both panting fast, soaking each other in and tasting one another with heated thirst. Sasori yelps with surprise when he feels that Deidara's palm is on his erection over his boxers, stroking slowly up and down the length.

"Ah," Sasori pants out, as Deidara strokes him eagerly, feeling his hardness.

"What did you think when I answered the door dressed like this un?" Deidara asks.

Sasori can barely focus on the question, he's fogged in a haze of yearning for this blonde, and Deidara knows it. Deidara is teasing him, relishing this encounter. "I-I thought you were crazy," Sasori admits, as Deidara slides his body downwards, planting little kisses on Sasori's stomach.

"Crazy hm?" Deidara asks, licking under Sasori's belly button. Sasori writhes on the couch and his hips jerk upwards involuntarily.

"Crazy…and, sexy. I mean, do you really lay around half naked in your apartment all the time?" Sasori asks.

"Not always," Deidara admits, before he curls his fingers over Sasori's boxers, pulling them off gradually, "but for you, I wanted to turn up the sex appeal to get you to notice me."

"Oh," Sasori shudders as his erection is exposed, "I definitely noticed."

"Good," Deidara smiles proudly and then pokes his tongue out, touching it to the tip of Sasori's erection and subsequently causing him to lurch his hips forwards again. Then Deidara takes Sasori in his throat, sucking long and slowly up and down expertly. Sasori's head spins as Deidara hollows his cheeks out and sucks harder.

Sasori groans, merciless to the power of Deidara. But his body is itching to touch Deidara all over, so he grabs a tuft of that honey blonde hair and grunts, "g-get up."

Deidara stops all action and peers at Sasori, confused. His red swollen lips are agape and he looks so delicious and adorable, Sasori almost loses all control. "I want to return the favor," Sasori breathes out, tugging on Deidara's hair a bit to indicate that he come forward.

Deidara nods excitedly, shifting on the couch so that his waist lingers above Sasori's head, a suitable position for 69ing. Deidara continues his work on Sasori, and Sasori begins to suck on Deidara, teasing him at first. He kisses Deidara's tip and works his lips over him slowly, tasting the flesh and bringing him to the back of his throat with ease.

They soon find a rhythm with each other, both panting and moaning and pleasuring each other with stars spinning above their heads. Sasori curls his toes and presses his thighs together to keep from reaching his orgasm too soon – he isn't done with Deidara, not just yet.

He licks two of his fingers and gingerly slides one into Deidara entrance, which has been toying at him all this time. Deidara moans loudly, a gasp of a cry that sends Sasori's heartbeat thrumming like a drum. "Is this okay?" Sasori asks, finger completely still inside Deidara, ready to pull out if it's too soon.

Deidara nods, "yes un, please." Sasori smiles and moves his finger around, stretching him out a bit more with each take. He eventually adds a second and then a third finger, taking his time to properly prepare the blonde. Deidara is so overcome with stimulation that he momentarily stops giving Sasori a blow job, and simply moans over him, cheeks flushed.

Sasori gives Deidara's ass a squeeze with his other hand and takes one last long suck of his member before saying, "okay, are you ready?"

"Yes un, I want you," Deidara breathes, getting up off Sasori and repositioning himself over the arm of the couch. He spreads his legs over and sticks his ass out, turning to look at Sasori, ready. Sasori is temporarily blinding by his stunning beauty for a moment, and it takes him a second or two to recompose.

He then goes to his pants, digging around in the pockets until he finds it – a condom. He hurries to put it on before lining himself up with Deidara's entrance, one hand on Deidara's back for support. "You sure you're okay?" Sasori asks once more. He's never had a 'one night' stand with anyone before, so he's a little nervous to do this with a guy he's only just met.

"Yes c'mon already!" Deidara says impatiently. Sasori notices just then that Deidara's been stroking himself with one hand, he's painfully hard and in need of a release.

Sasori pushes in, allowing Deidara to emit a throaty groan. Deidara's head jerks back and Sasori grabs another handful of that delicate blonde hair – he uses his other hand to relieve Deidara of his stroking. He pulls Deidara's face back a little and gives him an open mouthed, passionate kiss as he begins to move his hips in and out, picking up his pace with each stride.

Deidara groans into the kiss and playfully bites Sasori's bottom lip. Sasori strokes a little harder and firmer on Deidara, he can feel that the blonde is already so close. Sasori himself can feel that inner coil building up, ready to spring forth any minute now. Deidara is so tight around him, he can barely think straight. Everything is warm and the skin on skin contact of Sasori's chest to Deidara's back is driving him nuts – it feels good, so good.

It isn't long before they both reach the edge together – Deidara gives a loud cry as he reaches his climax, and as a result, his muscles close in around Sasori – and then Sasori is spilling out, eyes wide and muscles tense, his whole body shaking with the effect.

"Ah! Oh Sasori!"

"De-Deidara!"

Sasori collapse over Deidara's back, and Deidara falls into the couch, knees weak. They are a heap of sweat and heavy breathing, both messy with silly plastered smiles. Sasori touches Deidara's cheek, as if to check that this is real, that this wasn't a dream.

"Wow," Deidara says, blinking a few times, "I didn't expect things to actually go that well un."

Sasori laughs, "well, what did you expect? I mean, you did invite me in to your apartment half naked."

"I thought you would reject me," Deidara says, averting his eyes a little.

"Never," Sasori says, kissing his cheek. Deidara blushes, and Sasori kisses him again and again, overjoyed to be in the presence of this cute blonde.

There's a bit of awkward silence between them as they untangle from the couch and clean up. Sasori's body feels numb, on cloud 9, as he puts his clothes back on. Deidara puts on a shirt this time, covering up his body. He turns awkwardly towards Sasori as he gathers his things, completely exhausted now and ready to go home and sleep (and perhaps dream about Deidara).

"So um," Deidara says, fidgeting on the spot. It seems he doesn't know what to do now that they've gone all the way – he really must not have been prepared for things to work out so well. His complete sexual confidence is gone now, and he obviously isn't sure what to do or say.

"Here," Sasori takes out a business card from his Chinese restaurant. He digs out a pen from his pocket and writes his number on the back, in clean, bold writing. He hands the card to Deidara, who looks at him, confused. "It's my personal cell number," Sasori explains, "that way, the next time you want to see me, you don't have to order Chinese food again. You can just call me."

Deidara's eyes grow wide, he's so stunned he almost looks like he's about to cry, "Thank you un! Maybe, um, we can go for a date next time?"

"Yeah," Sasori smiles, "I would like that."


End file.
